Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message processing device and, more particularly, to a message processing device for processing messages defined by Abstract Syntax Notation One (hereinafter referred to as ASN.1) according to Packed Encoding Rules (hereinafter referred to as PER) and a method thereof, and a storage medium which stores a message processing control program.